


While the Rhythm of the Rain Keeps Time

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: /s, Author Projecting onto Dean Winchester, Author Projecting onto Sam Winchester, Canonverse thank god, Castiel Is Aggressively Protective, Castiel Loves His Boys, I hate being trans, Other, Protective Castiel, Sam and Dean live with the sad reality of being trans in this country, Trans Male Character, Trans Men Sam and Dean, Transgender Dean Winchester, and he will Fight You On That, anyway enjoy, most of the time at least, or anywhere really, this is some very real projection, this was not beta'd because very few of my fics actually are, transgender sam winchester, we'll die like genderless aliens together at least, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: We were always going to have to explain this to him eventually,green eyes whispered.I know, but that doesn’t somehow make this an easy conversation, hazel eyes replied.I’m sorry, the green eyes said back.He’syourboyfriend.orIn which there are things that Castiel doesn't understand about humans, and Sam and Dean just wish they didn't have to explain this particular one to him.





	While the Rhythm of the Rain Keeps Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon... I'll explain it in the end notes. DISCLAIMER: I don't own this shit. Not that anyone ever thought I did - I'm a broke-ass 14yo trans boy in the PNW (although there are worse places to be queer, I'll grant you that).
> 
> This was written for the DeanCas bingo (although it ended up not being super concentrated around Dean and Cas... sorry). It covers the square "Transgender".
> 
> Enjoy...

“Dean,” Sam muttered, attempting to cut his brother off in the middle of a rant about the _Star Wars _sequels. Dean ignored him. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean demanded, looking annoyed.

“Bathroom,” Sam told him. “There’s a rest stop in five miles. Pull over there.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. Anyway, Cas, they did some great stuff with that Last Jedi movie, and I’m just really hoping that JJ doesn’t undo everything Rian Johnson did with Rey’s parents and whatnot…”

Sam tuned out, burying his face back in his book.

#~+~#

“Sammy. You awake man?” Sam groaned and shoved his door open.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Shut up. I’m coming.” He stood up to stretch his legs and fell into step beside his brother immediately.

“Sam, we don’t have to do this every time. We can just go where they’ll expect us to – we’re both male-reading. Nobody’d suspect.” This was the same argument Dean had made a hundred times, and Sam knew exactly what to say back to win.

“It’s against the law, Dean. It’s easier to just comply.”

“We’ve broken worse laws!” Dean shot back. “We’ve committed credit fraud, we’ve impersonated federal agents, we’ve _killed people_! And you’re tellin’ me we won’t break a law that’s obviously driven by prejudice and bigotry?”

“What, did you swallow a thesaurus?” Sam asked rhetorically. “Dude, we have, like you said, broken worse laws. Why do we need to break more? We don’t need to add to the list of reasons law enforcement should throw us in jail without a trial, okay? We just comply with this and fight the good fight out there. We can go to marches if you want. We can do anything, but please just do this for me.”

Dean sighed but conceded, and they headed off toward the small building in the middle of the otherwise empty lot. They made their way over to the bathrooms and split off into a dance they’d done a thousand times. Dean stuck his head into the ladies’ room.

“Anyone in there?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head and they pushed their way through the swinging door.

#~+~#

Ten minutes later and back on the road, Castiel finally decided to break the silence. “I do not understand why you did what you did back there.”

Sam started. “What do you mean?”

“You are men,” Cas clarified. “So why did you use the women’s bathroom?”

Sam sighed, sparing a glance at Dean. His brother’s face mirrored his own resignation. _We were always going to have to explain this to him eventually_, green eyes whispered. _I know, but that doesn’t somehow make this an easy conversation,_ hazel eyes replied.

_I’m sorry_, the green eyes said back.

_He’s your boyfriend_.

“Cas, Dean and I have told you that we’re trans, right?” Sam asked gently. Cas nodded. “And we told you what that means, right?”

“Yes, I am aware of the definition of transgender.”

“Well, there are a lot of people who don’t like trans people. There are a lot of people who think that trans people are lying, dirty, disgusting pedophiles who only pretend to be trans so as to get into the other gender’s restroom and coerce their children into sexual acts. And those people have used their power to exert fear over other people and pass a bunch of bills and shit into law that say that in certain states – including the lovely state of Missouri which we’re currently occupying – trans people have to use the restroom that corresponds with their sex assigned at birth, rather than the gender they identify as.”

The interior of the Impala was silent for a long minute. Finally, Cas spoke up again. “Is this really something that you have to live with every single day?”

Sam hung his head and inhaled heavily, then exhaled heavily, and finally answered. “Yes. This is just our reality.”

Cas leaned forward and whispered something into Dean’s ear. Sam didn’t know what he said, but it obviously had an impact on his brother from the way he swallowed hard, nodded, and murmured back, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas turned to Sam. “I want to kill everyone who treats you this way. But I won’t, because-”

“Because you’re too nice,” Sam interjected, and Cas gave him a smile that was part fond and part exasperated.

“Of course, Sam. But I just want you to know that those people who would hide behind the Bible to mask their bigotry do so without my Father’s consent. They defile His name, and He is ashamed of those few of His children. And I love you, Sam and Dean Winchester. And I am here to support you.”

“We know, Cas,” Dean choked out, forcing back his very obvious tears. And Sam didn’t even make fun of him, because he was in a very similar position himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the things I didn't want to say in the top notes:
> 
> I have this headcanon that transmen!Sam and Dean would memorize which states had bathroom bills so that they knew which bathroom to use if they ever did hunts in those states. And I feel like one day Castiel would see them use the ladies' room and be like _?????_ and they'd heavy sigh but they'd have to explain it to him even though it's really disappointing and stupid and bigoted.
> 
> Also, for the sake of this fic, Missouri has that kind of bathroom bill. It seemed like it does from everything I could find on the interwebs, but my information _could_ be inaccurate. With that said, if I'm wrong, let me know.
> 
> Please give me kudos I'm thirsty as fuck for them.
> 
> Love,  
-Dean


End file.
